1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to king pins and more specifically it relates to a king pin cover system for protecting a king pin and individuals from engaging a king pin.
2. Description of the Related Art
King pins have been in use for years and are utilized upon 5th wheel campers for allowing transporting of the campers by a truck. FIGS. 6 and 7 provide an exemplary king pin commonly utilized in the camper industry. Recently, products have been developed that create a lock on the king pins to prevent the camper from being stolen.
One of the problems with king pins is that extend downwardly from the front of the camper making them susceptible to being accidentally engaged by individuals walking by the camper. An individual engaging a king pin can be easily injured in various locations of their body. Another problem is that king pins are exposed to the elements.
While king pins are suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not designed for protecting individuals from injury. Conventional king pins can injure individuals who accidentally engage the king pins.
In these respects, the king pin cover system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protecting a king pin and individuals from engaging a king pin.